C'est Ecrit
by JustineUKlondon
Summary: La rupture entre Ron et Hermione se passe si mal qu'elle décide de quitter le pays. Pendant des années, Ron ne voudra pas entendre parler d'elle. Mais que se passera-t-il le jour où, au cours d'une mission, il la croise au hasard d'une rue, tenant un enfant dans les bras ? (Fic de Mirandae) 12 chapitres.
1. Edimbourgh

_**Me revoila avec une nouvelle fanfiction toujours (et j'en suis fidèle) à Mirandae, cet histoire et centré sur Romione qui j'éspere vous plaira, pour les nouveaux lecteurs qui vienne me lire BIENVENUE et ceux qui était déjà présent pour "Drôle de Périple" RAVI DE VOUS REVOIR ! :D  
**__**Treve de bla bla .. Je vous laisse lire et surtout je vous laisse sur votre faim jusqu'à mercredi :D  
**_-  
Petite question personnel : Ceux qui connaisse bien Londres, auriez-vous des idées d'endroits plutôt sympa à proposer ? Me sortez pas "Baaah , le studio Harry Potter !" J'y suis déjà allée en avril ^^, merci à ceux qui le feront (je pars ce week-end).

_**Bonne lecture à tous ! :D**_

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, un véritable imbécile! Bon sang je l'aime! pourquoi faut-il que je gâche toujours tout?

Ron courait dans la gare à la recherche du quai d'où le train pour Edimbourg devait partir. Il soufflait, bousculait les gens qu'il croisait, en prenant à peine le temps de s'excuser.

-Foutue sécurité! aurait été tellement plus simple si on pouvait transplaner à l'intérieur de la gare!

Ron trouva enfin la voie d'accès qui menait au quai numéro six. Il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et aperçut le train qui s'ébranlait déjà.

-Attendez! !

Impuissant, il vit le train s'é se mit à courir le long du quai comme pour essayer de le rattraper mais à bout de souffle, il s'arrêta. Ron frappa rageusement du pied sur le sol. Cette fois c'était fini, il l'avait perdu. La tête baissée il ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes puis il fit demi-tour, résigné.

Tout était de sa faute! son foutu caractère!Il venait de perdre la seule femme qui avait réellement compter dans sa vie. Il remonta lentement le quai, sortit de la gare et transplana jusqu'au Terrier qu'il avait quitter quelques minutes plus tôt lorsqu'Harry lui avait annoncé qu'Hermione avait décidé de partir.

- Partir?Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Elle a accepté le poste que le Ministère lui a proposé pour la création du nouveau département au service des relations secrètes sorciers-moldus. Tu sais le défi que cela représente de le mettre en place. Hermione était très intéressée et vu ce qui s'est passé entre vous, plus rien ne la retenait vraiment ici alors elle a dit oui...

- Plus rien ne la retenait? Mais moi je vais la retenir! Je veux la retenir!Il faut absolument que je lui parle!

- Son train part dans cinq minutes.

Ron avait aussitôt transplaner jusqu'à l'entrée de la gare puis il avait courut à perdre voulait tout lui dire: qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait qu'elle mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le train ne l'avait pas attendu et Ron rentrait à présent chez ses parents en se jurant qu'il la retrouverait.D'un revers du bras il essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient désormais sur ses joues puis il ouvrit la porte.

Mme Weasley se précipita sur son fils.

-Ron, mon chéri, est-ce que ça va ?

Il l'évita et plongea dans les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre. Molly Weasley n'insista pas. Elle eut un long et triste soupir. Hermione et Ron avaient mis tellement de temps à s'aimer, quel gâchis !

Ron claqua la porte de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit remarquant à peine Harry debout, appuyé contre la fenêtre.

- Je suis désolé Ron.

-Je ne suis qu'un pauvre imbécile.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour consoler son ami. Oui c'était vrai, Ron avait été stupide. Le torchon avait commencé à brûler depuis quelques semaines déjà lorsque Ron avait fait une grosse crise de jalousie après avoir trouvé des lettres de Viktor Krum dans les affaires d'Hermione. Elle lui avait d'abord expliqué qu'ils correspondaient toujours ensemble et qu'elle éprouvait un grand plaisir à recevoir de ses nouvelles mais que tout cela se limitait à des échanges très amicaux. Alors, lorsque Ron peu convaincu, avait réciter certains passages des lettres de Viktor, elle fut profondément vexée d'apprendre que le rouquin avait carrément lu tout son courrier. « Tu as donc si peu confiance en moi ? »Lui avait-elle hurlé. Ils s'étaient dit des mots très durs jusqu'à ce qu' Hermione parte furieuse, en claquant la porte.

Ron s'était aperçu qu'il était allé trop loin mais lorsqu'il avait tenté de présenter ses excuses, elle les avait refusé. Hermione ne voulait pas céder si facilement afin qu'il retienne un peu la leçon. Mais c'était sans compter sur la fierté du rouquin. A la soirée du nouvel an organisé par Seamus Finnigan qui avait invité tout les anciens de Poudlard, il était arrivé au bras d'une jeune femme, Lisa, secrétaire au département des aurors où Harry et Ron travaillaient désormais. A leur vue, le regard d'Hermione s'était brouillé et elle s'était rapidement éclipsée de la soirée. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Nous étions au mois de janvier. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient terminé leurs études à Poudlard depuis un peu plus de 7 mois à présent. L'année précédente, les trois amis avaient affrontés mille et un dangers pour retrouver les horcruxes et les détruire. Ils avaient accomplis ces exploits ensemble jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à l'affrontement final avec Voldemort qu' Harry avait réussis à vaincre. Depuis, le monde des sorciers réapprenait à vivre sans crainte, Harry avait retrouvé sa Ginny et Ron et Hermione s'étaient enfin avoués leur amour.

Allongé sur son lit un bras derrière la tête, Ron soupira, les yeux dans le vague. Il repensait au jour où il l'avait embrassé pour la toute première fois il y avait un an et trois mois, jour pour jour. C'était un matin de septembre...

FLASHBACK

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tenaient tout les trois près du lac qui bordait Poudlard. Dumbledore avait pris ses dispositions au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait et, conformément à ses vœux, l'école de sorcellerie avait finalement réouvert ses portes avec comme directrice, le professeur Mc Gonagall. Oh, Bien sûr certaines choses avaient changées : la sécurité avait été plus que renforcée et les élèves étaient moins nombreux. Certains parents inquiets, avaient retirés leurs enfants de l'école. Les trois amis avaient eux-même décidé dans un premier temps d'abandonner leurs études pour se consacrer à leur mission. Mais Mme Weasley et les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, sans savoir vraiment en quoi consistait réellement leurs recherches les avaient convaincus de rester à Poudlard. Même sans la protection de Dumbledore, l'école restait un lieu sûr et les nouveaux sortilèges qu'ils apprendraient durant cette septième année ne pouvaient que les aider dans leur mission. Ils s'étaient laissé complétement convaincre (surtout Ron et Harry) lorsque le professeur Mc Gonnagall avait ajouté qu'ils bénéficieraient d'un traitement de faveur et n'auraient aucun devoirs à faire à part de s'entraîner à la pratique des sortilèges. Ce jour là, Harry debout devant ses deux amis installés l'une sur un gros rocher, l'autre dans l'herbe les avait regarder droit dans les yeux en leur annonçant la nouvelle :

- Je crois savoir où trouver le premier horcruxe. Mais avant de tout vous expliquer en détails, j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes toujours bien certains de vouloir me suivre.

- Evidemment Harry, tu peux compter sur nous, ensemble tout les trois jusqu'au bout ! Affirma Hermione, sûre d'elle.

- Je veux que vous vous rendiez bien compte que cette aventure va comporter de grands dangers. Nous risquons de mourir. Si à un moment ou à un autre vous décidez de faire marche arrière, je ne vous en voudrais pas.

Hermione se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami :

- Harry, dit-elle en le fixant du regard, où tu iras, nous irons.

Harry lui sourit ému de cette preuve d'amitié. Il se tourna vers Ron qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ça. Dit celui-ci, simplement.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu ne veux plus suivre Harry ?

-Moi je vais le suivre, c'est évident. Toi, par contre, il en est hors de question.

Harry comprit. Il se doutait des raisons de Ron. Lui aussi avait refusé que celle qu'il aimait soit impliquée dans cette histoire. Mais les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle, le ton de sa voix montant d'un cran.

- Et bien je...Commença Ron, Tu...Tu nous ralentirais sur le terrain, voilà.

- Excuse-moi, je vous ra-len-ti-rais ? Répéta Hermione en hachant chacune de ses syllabes.

- C'est ça. Tu seras beaucoup plus efficace à la bibliothèque à faire des recherches théoriques. Pour la pratique, laisse nous faire Harry et moi.

Ron sentit une douleur fulgurante lui brûler la joue. Hermione venait de le gifler.

- Voilà pour la pratique ! Hurla-t-elle. Juste une preuve que mes réflexes ne vous ralentiront pas !

Et elle partit, vexée.

Ron se frotta la joue tandis qu'Harry l'observait partagé entre la désolation qu'une énième dispute entre ses deux meilleurs amis vienne troubler un moment si important et l'envie de rire.

- Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être maladroit !

- Oui bon ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je lui dise ? Ronchonna-t-il.

- La vérité tout simplement. Je suis sûr que si tu lui avais dit que tu t'inquiétais pour elle, elle aurait réagit différemment.

- Ouais, bah j'ai été pris de court ! Oh et puis zut, elle m'énerve à la fin !

- Va lui parler. Avec ce qui nous attends ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se faire la tête. Nous devons rester unis.

Ron soupira et se décida à retrouver Hermione.

Il s'enfonça dans un petit bosquet du parc. Il ne savait pas du tout où elle pouvait être. Il entendit alors des pleurs qui lui indiquèrent la direction à suivre. La jeune fille était appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre, le visage enfoui dans les mains. Ron fit la grimace. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder Hermione. Il craignait que celle-ci ne lui jette un sort dès qu'il oserait s'approcher d'elle. Il poussa un gros soupir et se lança :

- Hermione ?

Pendant un tout petit moment, Hermione parut surprise puis elle se reprit, se redressa et tourna le dos à Ron pour mieux essuyer ses larmes.

-Laisse moi tranquille Ronald.

Ron baissa les yeux. Hermione l'avait appelé « Ronald », elle devait vraiment être très en colère ! Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle mais elle se retourna soudainement la baguette pointée vers lui, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il fut projeté en arrière et retomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Et voilà, je le savais !Grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Puis plus haut, pour qu'Hermione l'entende, il se mit à gémir :

-Aaaah ! Je crois que je me suis fait une entorse !Aiiie !

Hermione qui s'était déjà éloignée revint, l'air grincheux. Elle s'accroupit près de lui.

-Tu n'es même pas fichu de tomber correctement ! Tu mériterais que je te laisse croupir ici mais le professeur Mc Gonagall risquerait d'enlever des points à Gryffondor si elle découvre ton absence ! Montre ta cheville.

Ron hésitait, il ne s'était pas vraiment fait mal, il avait juste espérer que sa prétendue entorse permettrait une amorce de dialogue mais elle insista :

-Montre moi cette cheville! Reparo entorsum

Ron sentit sa cheville devenir molle comme de la guimauve mais il ne montra rien et attrapa le bras d'Hermione avant que celle-ci ne puisse se relever.

-Je suis vraiment désolé. Je peux être un peu idiot parfois.

-Je suis contente de te l'entendre dire.

Il y eut un silence puis Hermione s'emporta :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection, Ron. Nous avons toujours combattus Voldemort tout les trois et ne fais pas cette tête quand je prononce son nom ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être mise à l'écart maintenant. Si tu penses que parce que je suis une fille, je suis moins capable que vous tu...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pour cette raison, coupa Ron.

Il baissa la tête.

-Alors c'est quoi ? Je t'écoute !

-C'est plutôt parce que...J'ai peur pour...Toi. Je veux dire qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si tu...Si il t'arrivait quelque chose...

-Ron...

Ron leva les yeux et caressa la joue d'Hermione de la main. Soudain sans savoir comment cela était arrivé, il réalisa qu'il était entrain de l'embrasser! Un peu surpris il finit par fermer les yeux et profita pleinement de ce premier baiser. Puis Hermione se releva.

- Allez, viens, on rentre, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Ron se souvint alors de sa cheville.

- Euh Hermione...Je n'avais pas vraiment d'entorse tout à l'heure...

-Oh mon Dieu Ron, soupira-t-elle, Le sort que j'ai jeté permet de réparer les chevilles endommagées mais lorsque celles-ci n'ont rien, l'effet inverse se produit. J'ai transformé les os de ta cheville en véritable chamallow !

Elle réfléchit tout haut :

- Malheureusement, ce genre de blessure, je ne sais pas les réparer...Il faudrait que j'appelle Mme Pomfresh...

Elle se tut un instant puis poursuivit en s'accroupissant près de lui:

- En attendant, tu ne peux pas te relever tout seul...Tu es donc coincé ici...

C'est alors qu'Hermione eut un sourire plein de malice et se jeta dans les bras de Ron avec un tel élan qu'il entomba à la renverse, sur le sol. Et avant que celui-ci ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle l'embrassait de nouveau.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Ron sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Ils étaient restés un long moment enlacés dans ce petit bosquet avant de se décider à appeler Mme Pomfresh à la rescousse et n'avaient rejoint Harry qu'à l'heure du dîner. Lorsque leur ami les avait aperçus se tenant par la main, il avait éclaté de rire. La voix de celui-ci sortit Ron de sa rêverie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas... Si je sais : j'irais la voir à Edimbourg. Demain je pars pour une mission de deux mois sur le terrain. Dès que j'ai terminé, je la rejoins.

Harry quitta le Terrier une heure plus tard. Ce soir là, il devait rejoindre Ginny pour une sortie en amoureux. Il culpabilisait un peu de laisser son meilleur ami en pleine peine de cœur mais le rendez-vous avec sa belle était prévu depuis longtemps et Ron lui assura qu'il pouvait y aller, qu'il préférait de toute façon rester un peu seul.

- Dans deux mois, Hermione, dans deux mois. Pensa-t-il en se plongeant dans un sommeil agité.

**EXTRAIT DU CHAPITRE 2 :**

- Ron, tu...Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir.

Un lueur d'inquiètude s'éclaira dans son regard.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est assez difficile à expliquer...Hésita Harry.

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non mais..


	2. Case départ

**_Salut tout le monde !_**  
**_Je suis vraiment heureuse car j'ai vu les statistiques de la Fic et c'est juste GENIAL ! 130 vu en 4 jours, et des reviews, des favoris, etc.. c'est juste énorme, alors un grand merci à touuuuuuuuuuus ! :D_**

-  
_**Reponse aux reviews**_** :****  
****  
amelinasa : **Héhé contente de te voir ici aussi :) Voici la suite !

**Charliee3216 : **Been oui, je te l'avais dit :) Un Ron qui réfléchis toujours avant d'agir ? T'es sûr ? ;)

**AlouetteBZH : **Je suis sadique alors ? :D héhé x')

**Samyye33 : **Bienvenue chez nous ^^ oui cet Fic sera assez mignon mais (vraiment) pas pour l'instant..  
Si sa te plait, je viens de finir une Fic qui est également sur Ron/Hermione, je ne sais pas si tu la déjà lu mais au cas où passe faire un tour dans mon profil, la fic se nomme "Drôle de Périple" sa devrais te plaire :) Bisooous

**Lyrmia : **Et bien voilà la suuuuite ! :D  
-

**Voila, donc encore merci à tous de vos reviews sa fait plaisir et sa me fais plaisir de vous répondre ! :D  
****Voici le Chapitre 2 de "C'est Ecrit", bonne lecture !**

La mission de Ron consistait à retrouver puis à prendre en filature deux escrocs qui se servaient de la magie pour déjouer les systèmes d'alarmes des maisons de gens dépourvus de pouvoirs et de les prendre en flagrant délit de cambriolage. Ca n'avait pas été très passionnant et le rouquin avait été obligé de s'immerger dans le Londres des moldus et d'utiliser leur propres moyens de transport. C'est ainsi que, la mission terminée, Ron s'était fait conduire en taxi jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, le regard dans le vague, il ne pensait plus qu'à Hermione. Une fois de retour sur le chemin de Traverse, il prit juste le temps de manger un morceau puis décida de transplaner directement jusqu'en Ecosse. Le cœur battant il se retrouva devant un haut bâtiment d'aspect plutôt austère sur lequel une enseigne indiquait « Service Interdépartemental des Relations Sorciers-Moldus». Il sourit en pensant à Hermione. C'est sûr ce poste devait lui plaire. Il entra dans le bâtiment et se retrouva dans un grand hall au centre duquel se trouvait l'accueil. Il se placa dans la file d'attente juste derrière un sorcier qui déclarait avoir stupéfixié un moldu par idnavertance. Ron eu un sourire en coin en écoutant son récit puis il réfléchit une dernière fois à ce qu'il allait dire à son amie pour se faire pardonner.

-Monsieur ? Appela la secrétaire de l'accueil.

-Je voudrais parler à Melle Granger. Je suis un ami. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve son bureau s'il vous plaît ?

-Un instant. La secrétaire chercha dans ses papiers. Pouvez-vous me répéter son nom ?

-Granger. Hermione Granger

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, répondit-elle, Melle Granger a terminé sa mission la semaine dernière.

-Quoi ?Mais...Savez-vous où elle est partit ? Demanda Ron, surpris.

-Non, elle n'a pas laissé d'adresse où la joindre. Je suis désolée, monsieur.

Ron fut un peu dérouté. Puis il se frappa le front de la main. Elle devait être rentré ! Tandis qu'il avait courut jusqu'en Ecosse pour la retrouver, elle l'attendait tranquillement à la maison ! Elle l'aimait toujours et avait décidé de lui pardonner !Il sourit et transplana jusqu'au 12,square Grimmaud, lieu où vivait Harry depuis quelques mois en attendant de trouver un appartement plus sympathique.

- Salut Harry ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement lorsque son ami lui ouvrit la porte.

- Eh ! Salut vieux !

VERMINE !POURRITURE !MALHEUR A VOUS QUI SALISSEZ MA MAISON DE VOTRE PRESENCE !

-Tiens, je l'avais oublié celle-là.. Remarqua Ron en jetant un coup d'œil au portrait de l'entrée.

Les deux compères s'empressèrent de refermer le rideau qui entourait le tableau afin que la vieille se taise.

-Alors, ta mission ? Demanda Harry.

-Bof, pas très intéressante !Je préfère quand il y a un peu plus de risques ! maugréa Ron. Mais c'est terminé ! Alors dis moi. Où est Hermione ?

Harry baissa les yeux, l'air soudain gêné.

- Hermione ?

-Oui ! Je sais qu'elle a terminé son travail en Ecosse, je viens tout juste d'y aller. La secrétaire m'a dit qu'elle était partit. J'en ai conclue que tu devais sûrement avoir eu de ses nouvelles et comme il faut absolument que j'aille lui expliquer à quel point je l'aime, il faut que tu me dises où elle est.

-Ron, tu...Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir.

Un lueur d'inquiètude s'éclaira dans son regard.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est assez difficile à expliquer...Hésita Harry.

-Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Non mais...

Ron serra les poings.

-Harry dis moi vite ce qui se passe!

-Hermione est revenue, c'est vrai. Il y a une semaine. Ginny était avec moi ce jour là. Elle avait l'air plutôt crevée. Elle nous a expliqué qu'elle avait travaillé jour et nuit et que son supérieur l'avait félicité pour l'avancé remarquable de son travail en si peu de temps. Puis il lui a dit qu'un de ses amis recherchait quelqu'un de la compétence d'Hermione pour participer à la création à l'étranger d'un bureau du même genre que celui qu'i Edimbourg. Hermione a postulé et elle a été engagée.

Il y eut un silence.

-Tu es entrain de me dire qu'elle a quitté le pays ?Mais...Où est-elle allé ? Demanda Ron.

Harry soupira. Il regarda son ami dans les yeux.

-Elle n'a pas voulu nous le dire. Pendant notre conversation, Ginny lui a glissé quelques mots sur toi. Elle lui a dit que tu lui avais courut après le jour où elle est partit et que tu comptais la rejoindre en Ecosse pour te faire pardonner mais Hermione s'est mise à pleurer. Elle a répondu que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle partait, elle ne voulait plus te voir. Elle nous donnerait de ses nouvelles mais ne dirais pas où elle se trouve exactement pour que tu ne cherches pas à la retrouver. Elle a ajouté que tu l'avais trop déçu et...Qu'elle espérait que Lisa allait bien.

Harry avait prononçé ses paroles d'une traite de peur de ne pas avoir le courage de terminer si il s'arrêtait dans ses explications. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il avait vu Ron pâlir jusqu'à devenir blanc comme un linge.

-Ron...Ca va ?

-Pour qui se prend-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il d'un air qui se voulait détaché mais qui ne dissimula pas sa colère. Elle croit vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Lui courir après à longueur de journée ?

-Ron...

-Laisse moi tranquille Harry, ça va. Je...J'ai un rapport à rendre alors si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Ron se leva et quitta la maison. Harry était désolé. Lui et Ginny avait essayé de raisonner Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse : elle et Ron !Ca ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi ! Mais la jeune femme était rester ferme. Elle avait besoin de l'oublier et ce poste était une chance de recommencer à zéro. Elle donnerait régulièrement de ses nouvelles, ils allaient lui manquer mais Ron et elle ça ne collait pas, ils devaient tout deux passer à autre chose et c'est elle qui faisait le premier pas dans ce sens. Elle l'aimait encore évidemment mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être suffisant pour que leur couple fonctionne. De tout façon sa décision était prise.

Harry repensa à toutes ses années passées en compagnie de ses deux amis. Il trouvait ridicule que Ron et Hermione n'arrivent pas à se sortir de cette situation alors qu'ils avaient sut traverser des épreuves autrement plus dangereuses ensemble. Son esprit vagabonda de souvenirs en souvenirs et sans vraiment savoir comment ses pensées l'avaient mené jusque là, il se remémora le mariage de Fleur Delacour et Bill Weasley . Il avait lieu au mois de juillet, le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry :

FLASHBACK

Ce jour là quand Harry arriva chez les Weasley, le soleil matinal l'aveuglait et il dût plisser les yeux pour apercevoir le Terrier juste devant lui. A l'occasion du mariage, la maison était décorée de guirlande de fleurs que Mme Weasley et Hermione, à l'aide de leur baguettes, terminaient d'accrocher. Harry, souriant, s'approcha d'elles.

-Harry !S'écria Hermione en lui sautant au cou, quelle joie de te revoir !Bon anniversaire ! »

- Bonjour Mme Weasley, bonjour Hermione !

- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu?Entre vite Ron doit être dans la cuisine, en train d'essayer de chiper quelque chose à manger !

A cet instant précis, un cri provint de la maison. Harry sursauta mais Mme Weasley et Hermione éclatèrent de rire.

- Tiens, dit Mme Weasley, je crois que Ron est tombé sur mes chocogrenouilles ensorcelées...

Harry entra dans la cuisine et aperçu Ron derrière une montagne de chocogrenouilles, se frottant le nez en ronchonnant :

- Elle m'a mordu !Cette saleté m'a mordu !Encore un coup de ma mère...Elle n'a vraiment aucune confiance en moi !Comment vas-tu Harry ?

-Ca va et toi ?

-Oh et bien, disons que je suis un peu déçu que Fleur ait préféré Bill à moi mais bon, je devrais m'en remettre assez rapidement !

-Tu te consoleras quand tu auras mangé les trois quarts du buffet au dîner de ce soir !

Hermione venait juste de pénétrer dans la cuisine. Ron lui répondit par un mot désagréable, Hermione monta le ton et une dispute éclata tandis qu'Harry se réjouissait de retrouver ses amis tels qu'ils les connaissaient.

Mme Weasley entra à son tour et demanda aux enfants d'aller se préparer :les premiers invités allaient bientôt arriver. Elle semblait très nerveuse et malgré tout ses efforts pour se contenir, parlait à très haute voix et courait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Ron fit signe à ses amis de le suivre et tout trois se rendirent au premier étage de la maison. Ron ouvrit une première porte :

- Harry, tu n'as qu'à déposer tes affaires dans ma chambre et Hermione, tu peux te changer dans celle de Ginny.

Harry entra dans la pièce, déposa sa grosse valise sur le lit, puis libéra Hedwige de sa cage. Celle-ci voleta jusqu'en haut du placard puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Harry se prépara puis décida de faire le tour de la maison pour saluer le reste de la famille Weasley. Il sortit de sa chambre et au moment ou il fermait la porte, sentit un parfum de fleur qu'il connaissait bien : celui de Ginny. Elle se trouvait juste derrière lui.

- Bonjour Harry !

Il se retourna. Ginny était encore plus jolie que la dernière fois ou il l'avait vue. Ses cheveux roux savamment regroupés en un chignon qui laissait échappé quelques mèches.

- B...Bonjour .Tu vas bien ?

Sa mère l'appela du rez-de-chaussée.

-Ca va. Je dois aller aider Maman. On se voit plus tard d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Harry resta un moment immobile dans le couloir. C'était la première fois qu'il revoyait Ginny depuis le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. L'enterrement de Dumbledore. Il était mort. Harry n'y croyait toujours pas. Chaque nuit qui avait suivit ce terrible jour de juin, il avait rêvé de ce moment ou Rogue avait pointé sa baguette sur le Directeur de Poudlard et avait jeté le sort de L'Avada Kedavra. Il revoyait Dumbledore projeté par dessus le parapet tel un vulgaire pantin, et lui, soumis au sortilège du saucisson,ne pouvant rien faire qu'hurler en silence.

- Tu es prêt Harry ?

La voix de Ron le sortit de ses pensées. Aujourd'hui était un jour heureux et Harry réussit à se composer un visage souriant avant de se retourner vers son meilleur ami. Juste à cet instant, Hermione sortit de la chambre de Ginny où elle s'était changé. Harry crut voir l'expression de Ron se transformer en une sorte de petit sourire béat lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille ravissante dans sa robe de satin bleu. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude et murmura entre ses dents :

- Tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ?

-Hein...Quoi ?

-L'anniversaire !Insista-t-elle en lançant des regards en direction d'Harry.

-Oh oui, bien sûr !Dit Ron, Au fait Harry, bon anniversaire !Ca y est, tu es majeur, tu vas pouvoir transplaner !

-Les enfants !

Mme Weasley dont la nervosité à l'idée de devenir la belle mère de Fleur Delacour atteignait son paroxysme hurla si fort que les trois amis n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour la rejoindre au rez-de-chaussée. Tout les membres de la famille étaient d'ailleurs réunis :Il y avait Charlie, qui était rentrer de Roumanie pour les noces de son frère, les jumeaux Fred et Georges très élégants dans leur costumes, Mr Weasley, qui essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son épouse et bien sûr, Ginny. Seul manquait à l'appel le troisième des enfants Weasley, Percy, qui s'était brouillé avec le reste de la famille et qui malgré le faire part de mariage qu'il avait dû recevoir, ne semblait pas intéresser de se montrer le jour des noces de son frère aîné. Harry salua tout ce petit monde puis Mme Weasley annonça qu'il était temps d'aller prendre place pour la cérémonie, les autres invités étant déjà presque tous installés.

Harry suivit Ron et Hermione dans le jardin où se trouvait installé un minuscule kiosque à musique. Ils s'engouffrèrent dedans et tout comme la tente de camping qu'ils avaient utilisés lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, le kiosque était en fait extensible. La salle contenait de nombreuses chaises réparties en rangées toutes tournées vers une petite estrade où se trouveraient les mariés lors de l'échange des vœux. Dans un coin, un orchestre ensorcelé jouait une douce mélodie, et des feux follets décoraient la pièce en sautillant d'un bout à l'autre de celle-ci. Certains invités étaient déjà arrivés. Des membres de la famille Weasley et des amis mais aussi ceux du clan Delacour. Ron désigna du doigt les parents de Fleur. Il rejoignit ses frères et sœur au premier rang tandis qu'Hermione et Harry s'installèrent un peu plus loin. En attendant le début de la cérémonie, Harry regardait les invités arriver. Il reconnut ainsi Remus Lupin et Tonks qu'il salua chaleureusement de la main ainsi que le professeur Mc Gonagall à qui il adressa un signe de tête poli. Il cru aussi reconnaître certaines amies de Fleur qui avaient dû faire partie des élèves de Beauxbâtons venus séjournés à Poudlard lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis cette année-là.

-Hé !

L'exclamation réjouit d'Hermione le fit revenir à la réalité. La jeune fille s'était levé et serrait dans ses bras un grand jeune homme, à l'allure un peu gauche. Viktor Krum. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui détourna la tête, l'air furieux. Viktor s'approcha de Harry et lui serra la main.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir Harry.

-Viktor, Je ne savais pas que tu serai là...

-Fleur m'a invité.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire !Intervint Hermione.

-Je voulais te faire une surprise.

Viktor sourit à Hermione et lui donna un baiser sur la main. A cet instant un grand fracas retentit au premier rang : Ron avait dû se levé brusquement et sa chaise était tombée sur l'un des violons ensorcelés. Celui-ci couina de douleur. Fred sortit sa baguette et redressa le tout.

Fais donc un peu attention Ron !lui glissa-t-il, sur un ton de reproche. Ron semblait toujours aussi furieux.

La cérémonie fut très belle et émouvante. Fleur, resplendissante dans sa robe de tulle blanc força l'admiration de tous et l'amour que les jeunes mariés éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était presque palpable.

A l'issue du mariage, un grand banquet fut servi dans le jardin des Weasley. Harry remplit deux verres de bieraubeurre et s'assit près de Ron. Un peu plus loin, Hermione et Ginny bavardaient joyeusement avec Viktor.

-Viktor Krum !Ronchonnait-il. Comme si Fleur avait besoin d'inviter cet imbécile au mariage ! Ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment...Franchement, quelle idée !

Harry ne répondit rien. Il savait que même si il donnait la preuve irréfutable que Viktor n'était pas si stupide, Ron ne serait jamais à cours d'arguments pour le dénigrer. Celui-ci continuait d'ailleurs à énumérer tout les défauts qu'il pouvait trouver chez ce pauvre garçon tandis qu'Harry réfléchissait. Ces dernières années, il avait été claire qu'Hermione et Ron s'étaient rapprochés. Harry pensa aux scènes de jalousie que Ron avait faits à Hermione, à celle qu'il faisait en ce moment, aux regards d'Hermione lorsqu'il embrassait Lavande Brown. Puis il pensa à Ginny, au temps qu'il avait perdu à essayer de calmer la bête féroce qu'il avait dans le ventre chaque fois qu'il la regardait de peur que Ron le prenne mal. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait plus être avec elle et tout deux en souffraient...

-Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Lâcha-t-il à Ron qui continuait son flots de paroles à propos de Krum.

- Il ne marche même pas droit, ses pieds sont en canards !...Quoi ?

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !Répéta Harry d'un ton aussi naturel que si il lui demandait de lui passer le sel. Ron le regarda, sans comprendre.

-Viktor... apprécie (il n'osa pas dire « aime ») Hermione. Il le lui montre, ne crois pas que si tu veux avoir une chance avec elle, tu devrais faire la même chose ? Je tenais beaucoup à Ginnie, mais j'ai trop attendu et maintenant, je me rends compte à quel point j'ai perdu du temps ou on aurait pu être...Heureux ensemble...

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'était la première fois qu'Harry osait lui parler sincèrement à propos des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour sa sœur. Ils n'avaient jamais non plus discuter clairement de ce qui se passait entre Hermione et Ron. Il y eu un silence puis le sale caractère de Ron reprit le dessus :

- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Hermione et moi...Tu comprends rien ! C'est pas ça le problème, le problème, c'est que Krum est stupide et qu'elle va se faire piéger !

- Ca fait trois ans qu'ils se connaissent, je n'ai jamais vu Hermione souffrir à cause de Viktor .(Il n'ajouta pas que par contre, il avait entendu plusieurs fois Hermione se plaindre du comportement de Ron à son égard)

- Et bien justement !Elle est complètement hypnotisée par ce type !

Harry sentit une pointe d'agacement monter en lui.

- En tout cas, lui, il l'a embrassé !

- Tu crois ?Demanda Ron anxieux. Puis reprenant sa moue boudeuse : Et alors ?Elle fait ce qu'elle veut si elle aime les imbéciles...

L'agacement d'Harry se mua en colère. Il se leva.

- Ecoute Ron , si tu préfères faire semblant de ne pas comprendre...Fais comme tu veux !Mais tu vas la perdre !

Alors mets ta jalousie et ta fierté de côté une minute et va lui parler !

Il prit sa bieraubeurre et rejoignit Fred et Georges qui discutaient avec deux filles de Beauxbâtons, laissant Ron seul.

Harry parla un moment avec les jumeaux puis l'orchestre qui avait joué durant la cérémonie apparut soudainement dans le jardin et entama une valse. Fred et George invitèrent chacun une des filles de Beauxbâtons à danser et Harry se retrouva seul. Il n'avait pas très envie de retourner tout de suite vers Ron et sa mauvaise humeur. Il resta donc près de la piste de danse à regarder les invités tournoyer et remarqua Hermione et Viktor parmi les valseurs. Ginny s'approcha de lui :

- Monsieur, voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse ?

- Ginny, tu sais bien que je ne sais pas très bien danser...

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu voles sur un balai comme personne, tu combats des dragons, des mages noirs, et tu ne sais pas danser ? Allez hop, viens avec moi ! Je te promets de ne pas crier quand tu me marcheras sur les pieds !

Harry sourit à Ginny et se laissa entraîner.

- Et Ron ? demanda-t-elle, où est-il ?

- Il boude, répondit Harry.

- Ah je vois. C'est « l'effet Krum »

- Le quoi?

- "L'effet Krum"!Dès que Viktor s'approche à moins de 20 mètres d'Hermione, Ron fait la tête. C'est comme un réflexe.

Harry éclata de rire. Ginny avait une manière tout à fait personnelle d'analyser les situations.

- C'est un peu ça...Reconnut-il.

La musique s'arrêta. La valse était terminée mais Harry n'avait pas envie de lâcher la main de Ginny. Elle le sentit et lui sourit puis ils continuèrent de danser au rythme d'une nouvelle mélodie. Pendant quelques instants, Harry redevint un jeune homme insouciant. Dans les bras de Ginny, il oubliait tout les événements qui s'étaient passés et les épreuves qu'il devrait bientôt affronter. Elle riait et il riait avec elle. Au bout d'un moment, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la chaise sur laquelle Ron était assis. Mais elle était vide. Il chercha alors son ami du regard et le vit s'approcher d'Hermione et de Krum qui dansaient encore.

- Tu permets que je danse avec elle ? L'entendit-il demander.

Visiblement, Krum s'éloigna à contrecoeur et Ron sourit à Hermione avant de l'entraîner dans une nouvelle valse.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand la plupart des invités furent partis, les trois amis et Ginny se retrouvèrent un peu à l'écart de la piste de danse et du buffet. Ils s'assirent tout les quatre dans l'herbe.

- Je n'en peux plus ! Soupira Hermione, j'ai trop dansé, mes pieds ont dûs doublés de volume !

- C'était un beau mariage. Dit Harry.

- Oui c'est vrai. Même si je persiste à dire que Fleur aurait été bien plus heureuse avec moi !Dit Ron avec un sourire narquois.

- Toi ? Se moqua Ginny, Fleur aime les romantiques, ce n'est pas vraiment ton cas !Bill a su lui prouver qu'il l'était, lui, avec sa demande en mariage...

- Ah bon ? Demanda Hermione, intéressée, comment s'y est-il pris ?

- D'après Fleur, Bill l'a emmené en promenade en balai. Ils sont montés très haut et là, cachés à l'abri d'un nuage il a écrit sa demande dans le ciel à l'aide de sa baguette !

Hermione paraissait ébahie mais Harry et Ron se regardèrent, incrédules.

- Vous trouvez ça bien?! Fit Ron, étonné. C'est plutôt ridicule !

- Et voilà une des nombreuses raisons pour laquelle nous assistons aujourd'hui au mariage de Bill et non au tiens Ron ! Conclut Ginny.

Harry, Hermione et elle se mirent à rire.

- Encore heureux ! J'ai bien le temps de me marier !bougonna Ron.

- Moi, dit Hermione, j'aimerai qu'on me demande en mariage devant une foule de gens. Ca prouve que le garçon tient vraiment à toi, il ne peut plus se retracter, il y a trop de témoins ! Et puis, quand je dirai « oui » tout le monde applaudirait...

- N'importe quoi ! Murmura Ron. Aucun garçon ne serait assez tordu pour faire ce genre de choses !

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir. Harry sentant venir une nouvelle dispute, tenta de changer de sujet.

- Si on allait voir si il reste un peu de pièce montée ?Suggéra-t-il. »

Le petit groupe de leva et ils retournèrent sur les lieux de la fête.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

- A quoi penses-tu ?

La voix de Ginny fit sursauter Harry. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il lui sourit tendrement et elle le rejoignit sur le canapé.

-Je pensais...Que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir. Répondit-il.

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, il passa un bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent lovés ainsi quelques instants puis Harry annonça à sa jeune fiancée que Ron était revenu et que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à commencer.

**JE NE POURRAIS POSTER SAMEDI COMME JE PARS EN ANGLETERRE, DONC LA SUITE VENDREDI SOIR !  
Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser une review :)**


	3. La Rencontre

_***reçois des cailloux* Aiiiiiiiiieuh, s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulait pas !  
**__**Je devais poster ce chapitre vendredi et j'ai complétement oublier *reçois un cailloux dans le visage* Aieeeeuh, je suis terriblement désolée !  
**_**_Ce week-end j'étais à Londres, et je suis partis à King's Cross, j'ai était dans la boutique Harry Potter et deviner ce que j'ai acheté ? La baguette de Ron Weasley *-* Oui oui, Ron est mon perso préférée et j'assuuuuuuuuume !_**

_**-  
**__**Réponse aux reviews :  
**_**Charliee3216 : **_Hé oh ! Tu insulte Ron-ron là :( Mais d'un côté je suis d'accord avec toi, mais ce chapitre va te faire changer d'avis à mon avis.. C'est pas vraiment le rouquin le méchant dans cet histoire..  
-_

**Ce chapitre est assez bouleversant, mais très important pour la suite de la fic, n'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews et merci aux fidèles lecteurs ! :D  
****Bonne lecture ! **

Cinq années passèrent. Harry et Ron, malgré leur jeune âge, étaient devenus des aurors très réputés.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans le service, tous les connaissaient pour être ceux qui avaient vaincus Lord Voldemort. Malgré cela, leur supérieur, Mr Barckley avait exigé qu'ils fassent d'abord leur preuve dans de petites missions avant de leur confier des tâches plus dangereuses. Une manière selon lui, de s'intégrer au reste de l'équipe en commençant comme chacun, au bas de l'échelle.

Même avec la disparition du plus puissant des mages noirs du monde sorcier, les mangemorts étaient toujours présents. Leurs activités était certes moins importantes mais existaient toujours. Harry et Ron avaient su démontrés qu'ils étaient des professionnels tout à fait capables et en quatre ans, ils s'étaient forgés l'un et l'autre, une très bonne réputation. Ron était connu pour ses arrestations musclées. Il ne faisait pas bon être impliqué dans une quelconque affaire louche lorsqu'on se retrouvait face à Weasley tandis qu'on disait d'Harry qu'il avait une main de fer dans un gant de velours.

Ginny quant à elle, travaillait aussi pour le ministère, au service des contrefaçons des objets magiques. Elle enquêtait actuellement sur un trafic de fausses baguettes importées qui retournaient les sorts vers celui qui les avait jeté.

Elle et Harry avaient décidé depuis trois ans déjà de vivre ensemble dans le petit appartement qu'Harry avait acheté, situé près du chemin de traverse. Ron avait élu domicile non loin de chez eux. Le petit couple recevait régulièrement des nouvelles d'Hermione qu'elle faisait parvenir par hibou même si pendant quelques temps, tout juste après son départ, le courrier s'était fait plutôt rare. Ginny et Harry avaient mis ça sur le compte qu'Hermione devait faire un tas de démarches administratives afin de s'installer et de ce fait, qu'elle était très occupée.

Au début, Ginny tenta de donner régulièrement des nouvelles d'Hermione à Ron. Même si il ne l'avait jamais exprimer clairement, le départ de la jeune femme l'avait profondément bouleversé. D'abord anéanti par le chagrin, il était ensuite passé par une sorte de colère envers celle qu'il aimait puis il était allé jusqu'à la détester. Aujourd'hui il n'en parlait plus jamais et remettait à sa place quiconque osait aborder ce sujet. « C'est du passé, cette fille ne fait plus partit de ma vie »Répondait-il sèchement et Ginny cessa alors de lui parler d'Hermione. Elle avait compris que sous l'air blasé que son frère aîné avait décidé d'adopter au quotidien, la blessure ne s'était pas refermée complètement.

Ce matin là, Ginny fut réveillé par une caresse sur la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, Harry accroupit au bord du lit, l'observait tendrement.

-Bonjour mademoiselle ! Bien dormi ?

Ginny s'étira doucement et lui sourit.

- Comme un loir !

- J'ai fait du café. Tu en veux un peu ?

- Oui, merci.

Il déposa un plateau sur ses genoux. Tout ce qu'aimait manger Ginny au petit déjeuner y avait été disposé méticuleusement : Une grande tasse de café accompagnée d'une assiette d'œufs au bacon, des toasts beurrés et un verre de jus d'orange. Harry avait même décoré le plateau d'une jolie rose rouge dans un soliflore.

- Merci mon chéri ! Dit Ginny, sincère.

Elle l'embrassa.

- La rose est magnifique. Reprit-elle.

- Elle sent aussi très bon. Fit Harry avec un clin d'œil et un brin de malice dans la voix.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Elle prit la rose et humma son parfum. C'est alors que les pétales de la fleur s'ouvrirent et au cœur de la rose, apparut un anneau d'or délicatement ouvragé.

Ginny ébahie, leva les yeux vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il souriait.

-Ginny Weasley, accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?

- OUI ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras manquant de peu de renversé le contenu du plateau sur le lit.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Ron arriva au bureau de bonne heure ce matin là. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière et avait préféré se lever plus tôt au lieu de tourner dans son lit sans parvenir à retrouver le sommeil. Il se servit un café bien fort avant de s'attaquer à la pile de rapports non terminés qui s'accumulaient sur son bureau.

- Salut Weasley ! Dit une voix derrière lui. Plutôt matinal à ce que je vois, ça ne te ressemble pas !

C'était Lisa, une des secrétaires du bureau des aurors, celle-là même avec laquelle il s'était rendu chez Seamus Finnigan quatre ans plus tôt. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Salut Lisa, s'il te plaît, j'ai un tas de paperasserie à terminer et franchement je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- J'ai compris! Ton café ne suffira, je vais aller t'en préparer quelques litres d'avance!

Il la regarda d'un air reconnaissant. Leur relation était un peu particulière. Quand il avait le cafard, il l'appelait, quand elle ne voulait pas dormir seule, il la rejoignait. C'était une manière de tromper leur solitude à tout les deux. Parfois la nuit lorsqu'il était dans ses bras, il l'appelait «Hermione ». Elle savait à quel point le rouquin souffrait même après ces années de l'absence de la jeune femme. Lisa était en réalité la seule à qui il se confiait vraiment. La nuit, il lui arrivait de pleurer dans ses bras mais au petit matin, il redevenait l'auror un peu blasé que tout le monde connaissait. Ron avait beaucoup changé. Il avait perdu de sa spontanéité et même si aujourd'hui il était encore capable de rire avec sa famille et ses amis, ses proches sentaient que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui.

- De tout manière, reprit Lisa, tu vas encore me laisser tout le travail à faire à ta place !

- Comment ça ?

- Barckley veut que tu partes en mission en France. Un groupe de mangemorts britanniques aurait été repéré là bas. Colin, John et toi devez vous rendre dès aujourd'hui à Paris. Les aurors français vous y attendent.

- Combien de temps ?

- Barckley vous donne deux semaines. Si vous faites vite, vous aurez peut-être le temps de faire un peu de tourisme...

- Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire... Grommela Ron en retournant à ses rapports.

Lisa ne s'était pas trompé. Dès son arrivée, Mr Barckley convoqua Ron ainsi que deux de ses collègues dans son bureau pour leur expliquer l'objectif exact de leur mission. Ron eut juste le temps de faire sa valise, prévenir ses parents de son départ avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers vers le portoloin qui les conduirait à Paris.

Après avoir mené leur mission avec succès, les trois hommes durent rentrer en Grande Bretagne. Mais avant de partir, John et Colin voulurent se rendre aux Champs Elysées. John était fiancé, Colin marié et chacun des deux aurors tenaient à ramener un souvenir de Paris à l'élue de son cœur. Ron se souvint alors de la demande de Lisa et décida d'aller jusqu'à la tour Eiffel pour la photographier. Il quitta ses deux collègues angoissés à l'idée de prendre ce moyen de transport moldu –comment l'appellent-ils déjà ?rétro ?- et partit seul dans les rues de la capitale. Les mains dans les poches il flânait, profitant du temps clément de ce début d'été. Il prit une petite rue moins animée et moins bruyante que les autres. Il y avait une école. Ron pouvait entendre des rires et des cris d'enfants. Il était 16h30 et quelques parents attendaient postés devant les grilles que leur rejeton vienne les rejoindre. Ron ralentit le pas et observa des petits qui chahutaient dans la cour de récréation ignorant les appels de leurs mamans. Il ne fit pas attention à la jeune femme qui marchait la tête baissée dans la direction opposée. Ils se bousculèrent.

- Oh pardon ! S'exclama Ron que le choc avait sortit de ses pensées.

-Non, c'est moi...

Ron écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. C'est la jeune femme qui parla en premier, mais son étonnement était aussi grand :

-Ron ! Souffla Hermione, incapable de dire autre chose.

Ron se reprit lentement, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Il avait rêvé de ce moment des dizaines de fois mais ce n'était jamais le même scénario qui se jouait dans ses pensées. Dans son imagination il l'avait serré dans ses bras, s'était jeté à ses genoux. Il avait aussi hurlé combien il lui en voulait, l'avait insulté, l'avait ignoré...Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était vraiment là, devant lui, il était complètement déboussolé.

-Hermione...Je...Alors...C'est ici que tu vis ?

Elle eut un petit sourire gêné.

- Oui, c'est ici.

Il y eut un silence. Puis elle reprit :

- Je suis contente de voir que tu ailles bien. Tu es en vacances ?

- Non, je suis en mission, je rentre ce soir.

- Ah.

Nouveau silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait se regarder dans les yeux. Soudain une dame d'une quarantaine d'années, sûrement une institutrice, s'approcha d'Hermione tout sourire. Elle tenait par la main un jeune enfant d'environ quatre ans, dont les grands yeux bleus étaient emplis de larmes.

- Bonjour Mme Granger ! Je vous laisse Matthew, il était impatient que vous arriviez, le pauvre chéri est tombé il y a quelques minutes et s'est égratigner le genou ...

Le petit garçon tendit les bras vers Hermione et laissa échapper un gros sanglot :

- Maman !

Ron tressaillit. Maman ?

En quelques secondes il comprit : l'enfant qu'Hermione tenait dans ses bras avait les cheveux roux, les joues parsemés de tâches de rousseur et de grands yeux bleus. Le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de lui. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Ca ne pouvait pas être ça !

-Ron ... reprit Hermione quand elle vit son regard.

Il hocha la tête de droite à gauche et recula de quelques pas.

-Ron, s'il te plaît...

Mais il ne voulait pas l'écouter, il ne voulait rien savoir, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Il fit demi tour et partit d'un pas pressé. Hermione ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Complètement perdue elle aussi, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Les larmes aux yeux, elle le regarda s'éloigner.

Les pensées de Ron s'enchaînaient. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait dû mal comprendre. Le petit n'avait pas put appeler Hermione « maman »...Mais pourtant...Environ quatre ans, des yeux bleus, des cheveux roux...Non c'était certainement une erreur...Il se précipita jusqu'au portoloin (un vieux pneu situé dans une carrosserie de quartier) et se retrouva quelques instants plus tard au ministère de la magie. Il sauta dans l'ascenceur qui le conduisit au bureau des aurors. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, il se précipita jusqu'au box de Harry.

Son meilleur ami le vit arriver de loin. Il le regarda marcher d'un pas énergique jusqu'à son bureau, une grimace de colère sur le visage ne présageant rien de bon. Se pouvait-il que Ron soit de mauvaise humeur à cause de la demande officielle en mariage qu'il avait faite à Ginny ?

-Non, se dit-il, Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, Ron devait bien se douter qu'un jour je ferais ma demande...Enfin...J'espère...

Harry était en plein entretien avec Mr Sollis, directeur du département des sports magiques.

Ignorant la présence de ce dernier, Ron entra dans le box et posa ses deux mains sur le bureau de Harry, le fixant du regard.

- Ron, je suis en rendez-vous...

- J'ai vu Hermione. S'écria son ami.

Harry écarquilla les yeux à la fois soulagé que la colère de Ron ne concerne pas son mariage et surpris de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Elle est à Paris ? Demanda-t-il un peu étonné. Mais comment l'as tu...

- Est-ce que tu le savais ?Coupa Ron, d'une voix où pointait la tristesse.

- Non, je t'ai déjà dit que j'ignorais tout de l'endroit où elle vivait.

- Je ne parle pas de ça !

Harry ne comprenait pas.

- Mais alors, de quoi parles-tu ?

- Hermione a un fils.

- QUOI ?!

- Euh...Je crois que je vais vous laisser...Murmura Mr Sollis, très gêné.

Et il s'esquiva sans que ni Ron ni Harry ne fassent attention à lui. Ron dont le visage déjà rouge virait carrément au cramoisi tournait comme un lion en cage, les dents serrées, le regard orageux.

- Bon, tu vas commencer par te calmer, lui conseilla Harry. On va aller boire un verre et tu me raconteras tout depuis le début d'accord ?

Il entraîna son ami dans une petite brasserie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? Une bierraubeurre ?

- Je crois qu'un wisky Pur Feu serait plus approprié. Remarqua Ron.

- Tu as raison d'ailleurs je vais en prendre un moi aussi.

Harry passa commande puis écouta le récit de son ami.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu as entendu ?

- Harry, je ne suis pas complètement idiot ! Il l'a appelé maman...Mais il y a autre chose...

Ron passa la main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa.

- Harry ce petit garçon...Il doit pas avoir plus de cinq ans, il a les yeux bleus et surtout...Il a le roux des Weasley.

Harry mit un certain temps à digérer l'information.

- Tu veux dire que ce petit...

- C'est mon fils, Harry.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Comment Hermione avait-elle put leur cacher cela ? Soudain certaines phrases mystérieuses des courriers qu'elle leur envoyait à Ginny et à lui lui parurent plus claires. Son silence de plusieurs mois quelques temps après son départ devenait tout à coup explicable. Mais Harry ne comprenait toujours pas l'attitude d'Hermione, en particulier vis-à-vis de Ron.

Les deux amis restèrent un moment à discuter.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda finalement Harry.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en sais rien du tout. Ca fait plus de cinq ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Si je n'avais pas eu cette mission, je ne serais au courant de rien à l'heure qu'il est...Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça Harry ? Pourquoi ?

Harry n'en savait rien. Mais il était bien décidé à comprendre.


	4. Déprime

**Désoléééééééééééééééééééééééé !_  
_**_**Je suis encore en retard :'(  
****Voilà la suite, à dimanche ! **_

_**Bonne lecture et oublier pas de reviewer :)**_

Quelques jours après le retour de mission de Ron, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de la famille Weasley. Harry en avait d'abord parlé à Ginny. Puis, Mr et Mme Weasley avaient appris la nouvelle de la bouche du dernier de leur fils. Les parents se sentant impuissants face à la mine désespérée de Ron et son refus catégorique de leur fournir la moindre explication avaient supplié le rouquin de leur parler. Il avait alors éclater en sanglots et finit par leur raconter toute l'histoire. Ron s'attendait à ce que sa mère explose de colère tandis que son père, surpris serait resté sans voix. Mais ils se turent. Molly s'assit simplement près de son fils qui se jeta dans ses bras.

- Mon petit...Mon tout petit, ça va aller...Avait-t-elle murmurer en lui caressant les cheveux tandis qu' Arthur lui tapotait le dos.

Ron avait été reconnaissant de leur réaction.

Sa mère ne tarda pas à expliquer ce qui se passait au reste de la famille. Plus que d'être choqués, c'était plutôt l'incompréhension qui régnait face au comportement d'Hermione. Tous savaient à quel point Ron avait pu être abject avec elle durant les derniers temps de leur relation mais un enfant...Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ?

Le dimanche suivant, lors du traditionnel repas de famille au Terrier, toutes les discussions tournaient autour de cet événement : Ron était père ! Le jeune homme était absent. Malgré l'insistance de sa mère, il avait décliné son invitation ne se sentant pas la force d'affronter sa famille, sachant bien qu'ils devaient désormais être tous au courant. Il avait préférer rester seul. Du coup, chacun des Weasley y allait de son hypothèse pour savoir ce que ferait Ron désormais. Devait-il retourner voir Hermione ? Devait-il chercher à mieux connaître son fils ?

Ginny, agacée par ces conversations stériles lança un regard à Harry qui, un peu gêné que l'on parle aussi ouvertement du sort de ses deux meilleurs amis, n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole depuis de longues minutes. La cadette des Weasley tapa soudain du poing sur la table :

- Bon ça suffit ! Ron et Hermione sont des adultes et nous verrons bien assez tôt ce qu'ils décideront de faire ! Après tout cela ne nous regarde absolument pas! Dit-elle, en colère.

Tous se turent.

-A présent si cela ne vous ennuie pas, Harry et moi avons une annonce à faire.

L'éclair d'agacement qui brillait quelques instants plus tôt dans ses yeux s'éteignit pour laisser place à une petite étincelle pétillante. Elle sourit à Harry assis à côté d'elle et lui prit la main pour l'encourager à prendre la parole. Celui-ci se râcla la gorge.

- Et bien, voilà...

Il leva les yeux. Les parents et les frères Weasley, excepté Ron, les épouses et fiancées de ces derniers, tous étaient désormais tournés vers Harry, l'écoutant attentivement.

- Ginny et moi...Commenca-t-il.

-...Nous avons décidé de nous marier !"Termina Ginny qui fit un clin d'œil à son fiancé reconnaissant de son intervention.

Les exclamations de joie et les mots de félicitation suivirent cette déclaration. Tous étaient visiblement très heureux. Mme Weasley ne put retenir ses larmes à l'idée que celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme un septième fils entre réellement dans la famille. Puis quelques instants plus tard, Ginny reprit la parole.

- J'ai autre chose à vous dire...Non maman rassure toi je ne suis pas enceinte ! S 'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en voyant sa mère blêmir.

- Comme vous le savez, je considère Hermione comme ma meilleure amie aussi j'aimerais qu'elle soit ma demoiselle d'honneur.

Le silence retomba mais Ginny continua :

- Je pense qu'il va être difficile pour moi de la convaincre de venir étant donné les...Circonstances actuelles. Je crois qu'il sera encore plus dur de convaincre Ron mais je tiens vraiment à ce qu'elle soit là le jour de mon mariage. Je voulais que vous le sachiez avant que j'en discute avec Ron.

Chacun des membres de la tribu Weasley se regarda. Puis un moment plus tard, ils acquiécèrent silencieusement.

Le soir même Harry et Ginny se rendirent chez Ron. Ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord que Harry irait lui parler en premier tandis que sa sœur attendrait un moment avant de les rejoindre.

- Harry ! Bonsoir ! S'exclama le rouquin quand il ouvrit la porte. Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer son ami. Déjà revenu du Terrier ? Ma mère n'a pas réussi à vous retenir pour le dîner ?

- Elle a bien essayé mais je voulais te voir. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques colis pour toi de sa part !

Harry lui tendit un sac dans lequel se trouvaient une multitude de petites boîtes renfermant chacune un élément du repas de midi.

-Et bien, je vais avoir à manger pour la semaine avec tout ces restes ! Fit Ron, rieur.

Il rangea le tout puis sortit deux bierraubeurres en faisant signe à son ami de s'asseoir.

-Alors, tu voulais me parler ?

Harry attendit quelques instants ne sachant pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Il regarda Ron. Se trouver face à lui était encore plus impressionnant qu'être devant toute la tribu Weasley réunie. Il savait que Ron prenait à cœur son rôle de grand frère protecteur et il craignait sa réaction. Il but une gorgée de bierraubeurre et se lança :

- Que dirais-tu si...Si j'envisageais sérieusement d'épouser ta sœur ?

Ron écarquilla les yeux. Il sembla à Harry qu'il faisait de gros efforts pour garder un visage impassible.

-Bon sang cette semaine, vous avez décidé de m'achevez ou quoi ? D'abord Hermione ensuite toi !Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?

Il se leva brusquement de son fauteuil. Harry l'imita, prêt à se défendre persuadé que Ron allait le frapper mais celui-ci le serra dans ses bras et lui donna une accolade.

- Je suis très content pour vous deux Harry. Je n'aurais pas put imaginer un meilleur époux pour elle !Mais je te préviens : si tu la fais souffrir, Survivant ou pas, je te tue !

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire et Ginny profita de cet instant pour faire son entrée. Ron la serra dans ses bras.

- Félicitation petite sœur !

- Merci Ron ! Ton accord était important pour moi, tu sais.

Le rouquin hocha la tête. Mais Ginny reprit :

-Je dois te demander une faveur...

- Quoi ?

- J'aimerais qu'Hermione soit ma demoiselle d'honneur.

- Ginny...

- Non, Ron laisse moi continuer. Hermione est ma meilleure amie. Quand nous étions adolescentes et que nous rêvions au jour de notre mariage, on se voyait toujours ensemble, moi en mariée elle en fille d'honneur et inversement. Ce ne sera pas pareil si elle n'est pas là.

Ron soupira : sa soeur ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient grandis désormais. Plus jeune, lui aussi avait imaginé son avenir. Lui aussi avait rêvé à ce jour de noces où Hermione serait arrivée resplendissante dans une belle robe blanche et lui, emplis d'admiration qui l'aurait attendu près de l'autel. Mais ils n'étaient plus des adolescents et les choses avaient changées. Il regarda Ginny qui le fixait pleine d'espoir. Après tout, ses histoires avec Hermione ne concernaient qu'eux. Il ne pouvait pas refuser à sa sœur le droit de recevoir sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait déjà plus de cinq ans qu'elle et le reste de sa famille le supportait avec son chagrin, son désespoir, sa colère puis finalement sa résignation. Cinq longues années durant lesquelles Ginny avait toujours répondu présente quand il ressentait le besoin de ne pas être seul et de discuter. Il se décida enfin :

- Très bien. Si c'est ce que tu veux, Hermione sera ta demoiselle d'honneur.

Avec toute la spontanéité qui la caractérise, Ginny sauta au coup de son frère aîné. Elle et Harry restèrent à discuter encore quelques instants. Harry demanda à Ron si il voulait bien être son témoin et celui-ci accepta, ravi. Puis les jeunes fiancés s'en allèrent .

La nuit était déjà bien avancée mais Ron ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Depuis quelques jours, il avait appris que son meilleur ami allait épouser sa petite sœur et il en était très heureux. Ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était la perspective de revoir Hermione et...Son fils. « Mon fils »pensa-t-il. Il était terrorisé à cette idée. Allongé sur le canapé du salon, il ferma les yeux et se rappela sa rencontre avec Hermione à Paris. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qui se trouvait en face d'elle, elle aussi avait eu l'air terrorisée, fragile. « Elle a toujours été si fragile... » il laissa ses souvenirs vagabondés.

FLASHBACK

C'était au début du mois de décembre. Il neigeait déjà à gros flocons sur Poudlard. Les trois amis étaient épuisés. Ensemble ils avaient découvert où se cachait le premier horcruxe. Mais ils avaient dû user de puissants sortilèges pour le détruire et cela les avait beaucoup fatigués. Ils n'avaient pas attendus pour continuer leur recherche afin de trouver les autres morceaux d'âmes de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Hermione passait énormément de temps à la bibliothèque, essayant de recueillir un maximum d'informations sur les vies de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle afin de découvrir dans quel objet leur ayant appartenus, Voldemort avait put dissimuler les autres horcruxes.

Un soir, tout trois étaient installés sur le canapé placé devant la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry et Ron discutaient à propos de différentes hypothèses tandis qu'Hermione, lisait, le visage presque entièrement dissimulé derrière un énorme livre. Elle avait les yeux cernés de fatigue.

- Hermione, appela Ron gentiment, tu devrais allais te coucher, tu es crevée.

- Je termine ce chapitre.

- Ca ne sert à rien, tu t'endors sur ton livre !"Lui dit Harry.

La jeune fille releva le gros volume de sorte que les garçons ne voient plus son visage. Ils échangèrent un regard, il leur semblait qu'elle venait d'étouffer un sanglot.

Ron se leva et se posta accroupi près d'Hermione. Il lui prit la main tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait plus près d'elle.

Demasquée, elle referma son livre.

-Je suis désolée...C'est si difficile, parfois !

- Hermione, ne t'excuse pas, tu es crevée c'est normal ! On est tous fatigués.

- Pourtant je suis la seule à pleurer...Je n'ai pas votre courage !

- Arrête c'est faux, coupa Ron, tu es très courageuse. Tu accuses le coup, voilà tout ! Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, il faut juste que tu te reposes un peu...

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

-Je crois que nous avons tous les trois besoin d'une pause. Fit Harry. Il me semble que ce serait une bonne idée de participer à la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard demain. Le village bénéficie de la même sécurité que l'école. On n'y risque rien et sortir un peu nous aérera .

Ron acquiesça.

- Vous avez raison, dit Hermione en tentant de retrouver le sourire, manger quelques dragées de Bertille crochu et boire une bierraubeurre chez mme Rosmerta me fera le plus grand bien !"

Ils décidèrent donc de stopper leur recherches jusqu'au lendemain soir et le jour venu, ils se rendirent avec les autres élèves autorisés jusqu'au village de Pré-Au-Lard.

Ils marchaient ensemble sur un petit chemin boueux qui menait au village quand Ginny les rejoignit.

- Salut vous trois ! Harry, peux –tu me suivre s'il te plaît ? j'aimerais qu'on discute tout les deux...

Une expression ennuyé passa sur le visage du jeune homme. Harry aurait aimé suivre Ginny jusqu'au bout du monde si il l'avait pu mais il préférait la protéger en s'éloignant le plus possible d'elle et à mesure que le temps passait, la tâche devenait de plus en plus difficile. Cependant ce jour là, Ginny ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle attrapa Harry par le bout de son écharpe et le tira en avant :

- Maintenant tu vas me suivre que ça te plaise ou non ! Ne nous attendez pas ! Dit-elle à l'intention de Ron et Hermione, nous en avons pour un moment !

Et tout deux s'éloignèrent.

- Bon,fit Ron en prenant la main d'Hermione. On dirait que nous allons passé l'après-midi en amoureux.

Hermione hocha la tête, souriante. Les moments où ils n'étaient que tout les deux étaient si rares qu'ils les appréciaient pleinement. Ils se promenèrent un moment jusqu'à un petit bois.

- Alors où veux-tu aller maintenant ? Chez Mme piedodus?Demanda Ron.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de me sentir très à l'aise dans cet endroit...Répondit Hermione, avec un petit sourire.

Ron l'embrassa. Surprise elle demanda :

- En quel honneur ce baiser?

- Parce que j'ai la chance de sortir avec la seule fille de Poudlard qui n'a pas envie d'aller s'afficher dans cet horrible salon de thé. Je t'ai proposé d'y aller uniquement pour te faire plaisir mais j'ai horreur de cet endroit ! Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'aime, tu ne fais pas comme...

- C'est pour ça que tu quoi ? L'interrompit Hermione.

Ron rougit jusqu'au oreilles. Il l'avait dit. Cela faisait des jours qu'il cherchait le meilleur moment pour le lui avouer et là, au détour d'une phrase il avait prononcé ses trois petits mots d'un coup, sans s'en rendre compte. Hermione le regardait avec insistance. N'allait-elle pas cesser de le scruter ainsi ? Mais la jeune fille attendait patiemment qu'il lui répète ces mots magiques qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Ron plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Il avait toujours adorait ses grands yeux chocolats ! Il s'approcha d'elle. Si près que leur lèvres se touchaient presque et il murmura :

-Je t'aime.

Avant de l'embrasser doucement d'abord, puis plus profondément. Ron enroula ses bras autour d'Hermione une main caressant ses cheveux et l'autre soutenant sa nuque afin d'approfondir leur étreinte. Quand il rompit le baiser, il sourit en constatant qu'Hermione avait toujours les yeux fermés. Elle chuchota :

-Je t'aime aussi Ron Weasley.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

-Ron !Roon !Réveille-toi !

Ron ouvrit les yeux le temps d'apercevoir la tête de Ginny qui dépassait de la cheminée. Vraisemblablement, son frère avait dû passé la nuit sur son canapé.

-Qu'aisse kiya ?Marmonna-t-il encore endormi.

- Je voulais juste te dire qu'Hermione arrivait la semaine prochaine. Elle va vivre chez nous le temps de préparer le mariage. Je pensais que...Enfin il faudrait que vous discutiez un peu tout les deux...Ron ?Tu m'écoutes ?

- Moui...Laisse moi donc le temps de me réveiller...

- Tu me promets de faire des efforts ?

- Je ferais ce que je pourrais pour ne pas être trop désagréable mais ne m'en demande pas trop quand même...

-Merci grand frère ! A bientôt !


	5. Retrouvaille

_**Voilà la suite de cet histoire ! Ravi de voir qu'il y a du monde pour la lire :D**_  
_**N'hésiter pas à laisser des reviews sa fait toujours plaisir et surtout sa remonte le moral,**_  
_**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture :)**_

La semaine passa à une allure déconcertante. Mr Barckley chargea Ron de nombreux petits travaux d'investigations qui l'occupèrent énormément. Ou bien était-ce une manière comme une autre d'oublier qu'Hermione et son fils allaient débarquer très bientôt chez sa sœur ? Il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir...

Ce matin là, le ciel était gris et le rouquin debout devant la fenêtre, un café à la main s'était levé, assez tôt. Il bailla longuement. Il était fatigué mais il savait qu'Hermione devait être arrivée la veille et l'idée de la revoir bientôt l'empêchait de se rendormir.

Il entendit du bruit en provenance de sa chambre : Lisa devait s'être levée, elle aussi. Il ne s'était pas sentit bien hier au soir et il n'avait pas du tout eu envie de passer la soirée seul . Alors comme d'habitude depuis cinq ans, il l'avait appelé et elle l'avait rejoint. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient d'abord discuté. De l'arrivée d'Hermione et de l'enfant que Ron devrait bientôt rencontré. Puis elle l'avait serré dans ses bras, l'avait consolé. Comme d'habitude, les gestes étaient devenus caresses et la tendresse fit place au désir jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par faire l'amour. C' était leur relation. Pas d'amour entre eux deux, juste une grande détresse et un cruel besoin de ne plus se sentir seul.

On frappa à la porte et Ron posa son café avant d'aller ouvrir. Il eu l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds lorsqu'il reconnut Hermione.

-Bonjour Ron, dit-elle d'une voix très douce, presque en chuchotant.

-Hermione ! Bonjour...

Il était un peu décontenancé. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir, il ne s'y était pas préparé. Elle leva vers lui un regard un peu gêné, ne sachant visiblement pas par quoi commencer. Ses yeux...Il aimait tellement ses yeux... Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de les admirer plus longtemps car aussitôt, des sentiments de colère et de rancœur montèrent en lui. Comme si soudain, il éprouvait le besoin de lui crier tout ce qu'il avait souffert ces dernières années. Il se mordit les lèvres pour s' empêcher de laisser échapper ces paroles mais son regard devint orageux et Hermione comprit que le rouquin menait un combat difficile contre lui-même pour garder son calme.

Lisa choisit cet instant pour sortir de la chambre.

-Ron, tu... Elle s'interrompit. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et le visage d'Hermione se décomposa.

Lisa n'était vêtu que d'une simple chemise beaucoup trop grande pour elle. La chemise de Ron. Celui-ci observa la scène et ne put s'empêcher de se réjouir mentalement de ce qui se passait.

- Je suis désolée, j'ignorais que tu n'étais pas seul, dit Hermione en reculant vers la porte, je vais repartir...

- Ecoute, je doute que tu sois venue jusqu'ici uniquement pour me saluer !Fit Ron.

-Non mais je...J'aurais dû te prévenir de ma visite, je m'excuse...Au revoir !

Elle ouvrit la porte, prête à partir mais Ron la referma d'un mouvement du bras tandis que Lisa s'éclipsait discrètement en direction de la salle de bain.

- Maintenant que tu es là, autant que nous discutions.

Il lui indiqua le canapé et elle s'y assit tandis qu'il s'installait dos appuyé contre la fenêtre. Il y eut un silence puis Hermione reprit la parole.

- C'est un joli appartement...

La colère de Ron monta d'un cran.

- S'il te plaît Hermione, nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis cinq ans alors je crois qu'il y a des sujets plus importants que ma déco à aborder en ce moment, non ?

- C'est un peu difficile... Je ne sais pas très bien par où commencer...

- Commence donc par le fait que j'ai un fils dont j'ignorais l'existence ! »

Il voulait crier, il voulait qu'elle réagisse et qu'elle crie elle aussi. Une bonne dispute pour tout se dire, comme ils le faisaient autrefois. Mais Hermione parut sonnée par son agressivité et la colère de Ron s'évanouit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Il fut surpris par ce manque de réaction qui ne lui ressemblait pas. La jeune femme se leva, l'air abattu.

- C'était une mauvaise idée de venir. Laisse tomber.

Il l'observa : elle semblait si lasse !

- Hermione attend !J'aimerais qu'on discute. Il faut qu'on discute. Tu me connais, je m'emporte vite...Mais je crois que tu me dois quand même une explication.

Hermione explosa soudain, les larmes aux yeux :

- Que veux-tu que je te dise à part que je suis si désolée, Ron ! Tout ça est tellement idiot ! Je t'en voulais à cause de nos disputes incessantes à propos de Viktor...Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de te quitter. Et puis il y a eu cette soirée où j'ai vu que tu m'avais facilement remplacé...Si tu savais comme j'ai eu mal ce soir-là ! Je te détestais autant que je t'aimais ! Alors je suis partie en annonçant bien à tout le monde que je ne voulais jamais plus te revoir. Deux mois et demi plus tard, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. J'ai paniqué. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?Revenir frapper à ta porte : « Salut Ron, je sais que tu me détestes. Au fait, je suis enceinte de toi !» J'étais perdue...Je sais que je n'ai pas choisie la bonne solution mais c'est la seule qui m'ait parue valable à ce moment-là. J'ai commis une erreur, tu as le droit de me haïr pour ça mais s'il te plaît, n'en veux pas à Matt. Il rêve de te connaître et il n'est pas responsable des bêtises de sa mère.

- Il...Il s'appelle Matt ?

Hermione se tut avant de répondre plus calmement :

- Matthew. Tu m'avais dit un jour que tu aimais bien ce prénom, alors...

Il y eut un silence puis elle reprit :

- Bon, je vais te laisser maintenant. J'étais venue te parler de Matt mais je crois que ce serait mieux que vous vous rencontriez tout les deux si tu en a envie biensûr. Tu sais où nous trouver ...

Une immense tristesse envahit Ron au départ d'Hermione. Il l'avait laissé résumer leur histoire sans l'interrompre avec l'impression d'un immense gâchis.

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'Hermione n'ait de nouvelles de Ron. D'après Harry, il était partit de nouveau en mission. Hermione n'eut pas vraiment le temps de penser à lui : Ginny et elle couraient les magasins afin d'organiser le plus beau des mariages. La jeune femme était très heureuse que ses meilleurs amis franchissent enfin ce cap. Leur couple avait été mis à rude épreuve durant les années noires où Voldemort était revenu. Elle se souvenait comment Harry avait voulu protéger Ginny en l'éloignant de lui et combien la rouquine en avait souffert. Toutes ces histoires étaient bien loin aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis... Hermione repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Ron. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit simple. Elle avait redouté cet instant depuis le jour où elle avait mis au monde son fils. Malgré la difficulté de cette confrontation, elle avait eu l'impression qu'un poids s'était soulevé de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle lui parla et finalement elle était heureuse d'être revenue. C'était grâce à Harry.

FLASHBACK

Hermione était en retard ! Absorbée par son travail, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure tournée et à présent, Matthew devait l'attendre à la sortie de l'école. Elle quitta son bureau en trombe et rejoignit en courant l'établissement moldu où se trouvait son fils.

- Ah Mme Granger ! S'exclama l'institutrice, Matt était très inquiet !

- Je suis désolée, j'avais beaucoup de travail...Dit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Bonjour mon cœur ! »

Elle s'accroupit pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonjour Maman !

Hermione salua l'institutrice et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle stoppa net. A une vingtaine de mètres de là, Harry Potter l'attendait. Des centaines d'émotions différentes la traversèrent tandis qu'elle s'approchait lentement de lui. Elle était très heureuse de le revoir mais si il était là, c'était que Ron lui avait parlé...

Elle lui sourit et il répondit à son sourire. Arrivé à son niveau, elle déposa son fils au sol.

- Miss Granger...Fit Harry.

-Mr Potter...Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Et il la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! S'exclama-t-elle tandis qu'une petite main tirait sur le bas de son pull.

-Maman ! Qui c'est ?

Elle se desserra de l'étreinte de son ami.

- C'est Harry mon cœur. Harry Potter.

- C'est ton copain de l'école?

- Oui, c'est lui. Harry, je te présente mon fils, Matthew.

- Bonjour ! Fit celui-ci en s'accroupissant près de l'enfant.

Le petit garçon le dévisagea quelques instants d'un air sévère comme pour juger si cet inconnu valait la peine qu'on lui réponde puis finalement, lui fit un grand sourire. Le même que son père.

- C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à Ron...Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry.

- Je sais. Répondit Hermione. Bien, nous n'allons pas rester au milieu de la rue...Viens prendre un thé à la maison !

Harry hocha la tête et suivit la jeune femme jusqu'à son appartement. Elle exécuta un mouvement de sa baguette pour faire apparaître deux tasses de thé fumants et un autre pour une tasse de chocolat accompagnée de tartines.

Elle installa Matthew devant son goûter.

- Je suppose que tu m'as retrouvée grâce à Ron...Commença-t-elle.

-En effet. Répondit Harry.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il lui demanda :

- Hermione pourquoi nous avoir cacher ça ?

Elle soupira.

-Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Répondit-elle. Disons simplement que j'ai pensé agir au mieux même si je me rends compte à présent que c'était nul !

Harry n'insista pas. Il ne voulait pas la braquer.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu nous a manqué.

- Vous aussi ! répondit-elle avec un triste sourire. Harry reprit :

- J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Il lui expliqua alors que Ginny et lui allaient se marier. Hermione poussa un cri de joie puis il lui demanda si elle acceptait de revenir pour les aider à préparer le mariage et pour être la fille d'honneur de Ginny. Hermione hésita un long moment mais Harry réussit à la convaincre.

- Ce sera l'occasion de prendre mes deux mois de congés en retard ! Fit-elle en plaisantant.

Les deux amis discutèrent encore longtemps. Hermione lui confia les craintes qu'elle avait vis-à-vis de Ron mais Harry la rassura. Il savait pour Matt, il fallait maintenant en parler avec lui et les choses s'arrangeraient. Hermione n'en était pas si sûre mais elle se promit de faire des efforts.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Hermione revint à la réalité. Elle était arrivé devant le magasin qu'elle cherchait. Elle devait acheté du tulle pour décorer les chaises qui serviraient au banquet du mariage. Elle poussa la porte du magasin, et se mit à déambuler entre les différents étalages de tissus multicolores. Soudain une voix l'interpella. Elle se retourna. Lisa se tenait en face d'elle, un sourire sur le visage.

-Bonjour Hermione. Vous faites quelques courses?

-Oh bonjour! Oui, je cherche du tulle.

- Dîtes moi, est-ce que vous auriez un peu de temps à m'accorder ? J'aimerais vous parler. »

La curiosité de savoir ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir cette jeune femme poussa Hermione à accepter et toutes

deux quittèrent la boutique pour se rendre dans un café situé juste en face.

Hermione commença :

-Je voudrais encore m'excuser pour vous avoir déranger l'autre jour...

Lisa l'interrompit.

- C'est justement de ça dont j'aimerais qu'on discute.

- J'aurais dû prévenir que je passerais. Reprit Hermione. Je suis désolée.

- Non, Hermione, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous mépreniez sur la relation que nous entretenons, Ron et moi. Nous sommes loin d'être un couple, nous ne l'avons jamais été.

- Mais, il y a quelques jours...

- Et bien, j'espère ne pas vous choquer en vous disant que c'est le moyen que nous avons trouvé pour tromper notre solitude. Ron ne m'a jamais appartenu. Je crois même que vous êtes la seule femme qu'il ait vraiment aimé.

Hermione se tut un instant. Ron n'avait jamais aimé Lisa. Il n'avait aimé qu'elle.

- Excusez moi, demanda-t-elle mais pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça ?

Lisa fixa son regard dans le sien avant de répondre :

- Parce que j'ai vu le désespoir de Ron lorsqu'il a comprit qu'il vous avait perdu. Je l'ai entendu vous appeler dans son sommeil, j'ai compris qu'il pensait à vous lorsqu'il était dans mes bras et parce que j'ai vu votre réaction quand vous m'avez trouvé chez lui l'autre jour. Ron vous a beaucoup aimé et peut-être vous aime-t-il encore. Je sais que cette histoire ne me regarde pas mais avec cet enfant, la vie vous donne une seconde chance à tout les deux. Je crois que vous devriez la saisir. J'avais juste envie de vous le dire.

Hermione la regarda se lever.

- Je dois partir, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend. Je dois relire les rapports de Ron et corriger ses fautes avant qu'il ne les rendent à notre chef.

Hermione sourit. C'était tout à fait Ron.


End file.
